The Bleeding Heart
by Twilight of Grace
Summary: [A heart can always be saved, no matter the darkness its seeped in...] This is the story I've found you once again always deserved to be. oneshot [Twilight To Dawn]


**Note: **Well, it's me once more, and I actually have another update, this time in the form of a short story! To me, this is the story I've always wanted I've found you once again to become, so this story is really important to me. I wrote this forever ago (as in **last year!**) and just finally got the chance to type it out. The song is Every Thug Needs a Lady by Alkaline Trio. Enjoy!

* * *

"A keyblade that can unlock people's hearts…" 

I stared at the blade Riku had dropped when he'd finally fallen in defeat before the heart of Hollow Bastion. The doorway was unlocked, all seven princesses of heart having been gathered together, each one of their hearts having been stolen for the intent of opening this keyhole. And by some weird twist of fate, they had all ended up inside my own heart. In truth there was only one of them I truly cared about right now.

"Sora?" Goofy threw me a questioning look as I picked up the curved black and red weapon. I held it lightly in my hand, feeling its weight as apposed to my own keyblade, then raised it to my own heart, the point pressed lightly against my chest. I threw my companions one of my goofy oversized smiles, and then plunged the blade into my chest. I heard the screams of my companions as a rush of wind surrounded me. I felt the keyblade disintegrate, and from out of the hole flowed seven hearts, one of which I felt a strong connection with.

"Sora!"

I heard Donald yell, but it seemed incredibly distant. Now the pain came. As the hearts had left, my own followed. The blood started erupting from my chest, as I slowly fell to the floor.

* * *

_I know its dark here; you know that I'm scared too. _

_For some reason right now, of everything but you,_

_Right now you're all that I recognize._

_You know I came here when I needed your soft voice,_

_I needed to hear something that sounded like an answer._

_Now I wait here, and sometimes I get one.

* * *

_

…_darkness…_

…_everywhere, eternal darkness…_

…_it's trying to swallow me…_

…_my name, what's my name?.._

…_I still remember a…duck and…was the other…a dog?.._

…_Kairi…that name won't leave…why?.._

…_I can still…hear her soft voice…_

…_why is this the only thing that sticks out?..

* * *

_

_It's nothing I'll forget, when the moon gets tired._

_You are stuck to me everyday._

_Believe in what I am because it's all I have today_

_And tomorrow who knows where we'll be._

_From here I can hardly see a thing_

_But I will follow anyone who leads me to you_

_For now, Forever, For on and on and on

* * *

_

"_Sora…"_

…_that voice…_

"_Soooraaa…"_

…_I know that voice…_

"SORA!

KAIRI!

Suddenly it all came rushing back. Light, warmth, my name, Donald, Goofy, Hollow Bastion, and there in my arms was Kairi. I pulled her tight to my chest, smiling at the look of surprise on her face.

"Thank you, Kairi."

* * *

_You know it starts here, outside waiting in the cold_

_Kiss me once in the snow; I swear it never gets old_

_But I will promise that I can make it warmer next year._

_You know I came here when I needed your soft voice_

_I needed to hear something, that sounded like an answer_

_Now I stay here and everyday I get one

* * *

_

"But Sora, you were a heartless—"

"And you brought me back."

* * *

I jolted awake in bed, the dream of my past experience still fresh in my mind. It hadn't been that long ago that it had taken place, though it seemed like ages since I'd last heard Kairi's voice. She was somewhere in the back of the Highwind, resting after our experiences in Hollow Bastion. It had been a lot for her to take in, so I understood why she needed her rest, but I wanted to hear her voice so badly, to look into the eyes of the woman who made me feel complete. 

Something between the two of us had changed. Actually changed wasn't the right word for it. It was more like something that had always been there had been strengthened. I had always cared for Kairi, but it had never been so bad as for me to ache just from being separated from her. Without her voice, every sound seemed boring, without her beauty, every color seemed dull, without her eyes, nothing was worth looking at.

I had to do something; I couldn't just sit there any longer. I threw my legs over the side of the makeshift bed I'd been sleeping in, grabbing a shirt that was lying nearby and throwing it on. I walked out of my room and headed towards the maintenance level. I'd always gone here to get away from everyone, because no one else could stand all the noise. It was a great place to think though once you learned how to tune out all the clanking of the machinery.

As I neared the entrance to the area, I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, almost as if all the acids in there were spinning like clothes in a washing machine. Something just felt different. When I opened the door to the maintenance room I found out why.

* * *

_It's nothing I'll forget when the moon gets tired_

_You are stuck to me everyday_

_Believe in what I am because it's all I have today_

_And tomorrow who knows where we'll be_

_From here I can hardly see a thing_

_But I will follow anyone who brings me to you_

_For now, Forever, For on and on and on

* * *

_

There before me stood Kairi. She was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt, so she must've been having trouble sleeping as well. She had her back turned towards me, her head aimed towards the ceiling as she looked at the machinery. I knew there was no way she' be able to hear me, so I snuck up behind her, grabbing her sides, laughing as she jumped a foot into the air, yelping as she did. She spun around quickly, her look of anger quickly melting to amusement.

"Sora!" she tried her hardest to keep a straight face, but before long we were both laughing hysterically. As we were laughing, she collapsed into my arms. I raised her eyes toward mine, and then threw my head back in the direction of the door.

I shut the door behind us, managing to drown out enough of the machinery that we could be heard without yelling. When I turned back around to face Kairi she'd turned away from me again. I didn't grab her sides this time, but rather I put my arms around her shoulders and rested my chin on her head.

"You know, I like it that you're shorter than me. It makes resting on you lots easier." Kairi smiled and then we sat in silence for a bit more before I asked another question. "So, whatcha thinking 'bout down here?"

"Probably the same thing you were going down there to think."

Well…looks like you caught me…" I gave her one of my goofy half smiles as she turned to face me.

"Well, what do I get then?" she said, her own smile coming to her lips.

"Hmm…not sure, hadn't been planning out a prize…" She laughed as I looked deep in thought and scratched my head. "Well, if you'd like, you can spend the rest of the night down here with me." I sat down with my back to the wall, and patted a place right next to me.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Kairi said, joining me down near the wall. She settled into my arms, slowly closing her eyes as she rested her head onto my chest. After lying there for a few moments, Kairi spoke up again.

"…I can hear your heart Sora…"

"Don't you mean our heart?"

Kairi shook here head, and then raised her eyes up to meet mine, tears forming along the edge of her eyelids.

"Yeah, our heart."

"Kai, what's wrong?" she brought her arms up around my neck, burying her face into my shoulder. I placed my hand under her chin, pulling her eyes up to meet my own. I was surprised to find her smiling through the tears.

"I'm so glad you came back Sora. I'd thought I'd lost you for good when you turned into—" I placed my finger over her mouth, and then pressed my own lips against hers. We stayed like that for a few moments, and then I pulled away, a large smile encompassing my face.

"It's ok Kai. I told you I would never leave your side, and I won't. No matter how many times I have to find you again."

Kairi smile at me again, placing her head on my chest once more. We both laid there until we drifted off, Kairi falling asleep to the steady beat of our heart.

* * *

_So go plug in your electric blanket_

_We can stay in 'til our Southern Summer Wedding Day_

_Go plug in your electric blanket_

_We can stay here

* * *

_

"_These two are really cute together, huh Leon?"_

"_Yeah…do you think we should wake them up?"_

"_No, let them rest. They've been through a lot."_

"_Yeah, your right Aeris. Let's go Yuffie."_

"_Ok! How long until we arrive back in Traverse Town?"_

"_We should be there by the end of the day. You coming, Aeris?"_

"_Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you guys."_

"_Ok, see you in the cockpit, and grab Donald and Goofy on the way up will ya?"_

"_Sure…well, it looks like they've gone you two. I just wanted to thank you for everything. I know you can hear me. Now rest. You two have earned it."

* * *

_

_So go plug in your electric blanket._

_We can stay here until our southern summer wedding day_

_Go plug in your electric blanket_

_We can stay here._


End file.
